


【汉荣】情迷小护士（4）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 3





	【汉荣】情迷小护士（4）

科室的同事都发现最近几天权护士的心情格外好，问他遇到了什么高兴事也不说，只是咧着嘴笑。他才不要告诉任何人现在备受欢迎的尹医生原来大学期间单身五年，毕业时全宿舍凑钱给他拉了横幅庆祝高岭之花无人采撷。这是两人之间的小秘密，有秘密就代表关系更亲密了，权护士马上捂住了嘴。

某一天查房的尹医生和抽血的权护士在同一张病床前相遇了，权护士手法麻利得不行，一针见血还摸摸脸给块糖吃，逗得五六岁的小姑娘咯咯直笑。当天晚上两个人堵在下班路上的时候，尹净汉状似无意的说到“顺荣真的很喜欢小孩子，以后一定是个好爸爸”。车窗玻璃被堵了一桥的车尾灯映成红色，权顺荣发现尹净汉嘴角的弧度要比往常平一些，“可我喜欢尹医生，以后应该不会有小孩哎”。

年下最擅长直球进攻，眨眼的样子无辜又天真。车流动了一下，两个人就磕磕绊绊的往前走，等车终于停在权顺荣家楼下，尹净汉开了口：“以后我每天都来接你上班好不好”。这是要在一起的意思吧，小护士没想到自己的奔驰副驾梦一朝成真，倒也不纠结谁先告白的这种小问题，满手捧了自己的真心往人家眼前送。“尹医生我真的好喜欢你啊~”，本来就像个奶团子似的还这么会撒娇，尹净汉挫败地揪着权护士的腮帮子晃了晃，这次是真的栽了。

后来的后来，权顺荣常常因为睡过头而要尹净汉在楼下等，尹医生提出“我们要不要住到一起”，于是权护士这只野生仓鼠被成功捕获变成了家养仓鼠。医院轮转实习生间的八卦也及时更新，从尹医生单身帅气又多金变成了他被可爱小男友吃的死死的。权护士被同事拿这事开玩笑的时候总是很不好意思，摆摆手直说嗐没有的事，是我先追的他啦！


End file.
